


By the Light of Dawn

by the_dala



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The occupants of the bed were wedged so tightly that to dislodge one was to wake them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to [Beggars Banquet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3793666); originally October 29th, 2004.

The occupants of the bed were wedged so tightly that to dislodge one was to wake them all. Will mumbled crossly and buried his face in James's neck. Elizabeth huddled closer to him, filling the empty space and lifting her head to peer into the pre-dawn gloom. James turned over, facing away from them and from the one who had risen.

"Already?" Elizabeth was keenly aware of the whine in her voice, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Fastening his sash around his waist, Jack shot her a grin that was far too cheerful for so early in the day. "Out with the tide, darling. Darlings," he added as Will started to sit up, one arm linked with James's and the other on Elizabeth's hip. Without consulting one another, they joined forces in sleepy pouts that were infinitely stronger together than apart.

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Young brats," he accused them. "At least Jamie's old hat at this."

'

Still hiding himself from them, James muttered something that sounded very much like " _you're_ an old hat."

"Come now," said Jack as he lowered himself over the three of them. "Aren't you going t' say goodbye?"

Reluctantly, James twisted himself around to add his arms to the twin pairs already wrapped tight around the pirate. There was a brief struggle as Will and Elizabeth attempted to tug Jack back into bed. James just looked at him with sad, tired eyes.

Managing to stay on his feet, Jack kissed the turned-up faces one by one. "Keep each other in good company while I'm away," he murmured, lingering a bit longer with his lips on James's brow. The commodore remained silent as the Turners lifted their hands in farewell.

The three of them lay together watching the curtains flutter, a bit uncomfortable with the unaccustomed space. Then Will ducked his head to mouth Elizabeth's collarbone and pulled James nearer. She relaxed against him, reaching out to run her fingers through James's dark hair until the tension drained out of him. Curled together once more, they went back to sleep.


End file.
